1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting forces along a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element movably supported within a guide means, such as a conduit. More specifically, the instant invention relates to a guide means including a support fitting and a conduit wherein the support fitting is retained within an opening in a support wall or bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art motion transmitting remote control assemblies have included guide means including a conduit supported within a support fitting. The support fitting is required for disposing the guide means in a wall, or the like, which may have any one of the various thicknesses. Present applications of motion transmitting remote control assemblies require that the guide means guide a core element through a substantially U-shaped seat in a support structure. The instant invention provides an assembly for aligning the guide means for insertion into the substantially U-shaped seat of the support structure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,767 to Olowinski et al, issued May 27, 1975 discloses a snap-in mounting assembly for preventing a mounting from moving out of a U-shaped seat. The assembly requires at least two projections to maintain the mounting in the seat. The two projections are resiliently bonded to the guide means, thereby preventing any axial rotation thereabout for easy insertion into the U-shaped seat.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,541 to Spease, issued Aug. 16, 1988 discloses a motion transmitting remote control assembly including guides means including a support fitting. In addition, the assembly includes abutment means for positioning the guide means in the substantially U-shaped seat on the support structure. However, the abutment means are not axially rotatable about the guide means, thereby preventing easy alignment of the abutment means with the U-shaped seat.